1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting device (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, OLED display devices have been used in various applications and their scope of use has grown wider due to reduced thickness and weight. In particular, as demand for wearable devices rapidly increases, the development of a flexible OLED display actively proceeds.
A flexible display is formed to be bent or curved to increase user convenience, and thus, features of a substrate and thin films, which are included in the flexible display, need to be controlled to ensure flexibility.